


Teenagers

by Sunoo_Lover



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A lot of plot though, Blow Jobs, Curious Niki, Cute Innocent Niki, Cute to hot real fast, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Half wholesome Half naughty, Horny Niki, I'm not sure if I-land worked this way but we're going with it for the sake of plot, Jakehoon if you squint, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of I-land, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn mentions, Song Inspiration - Into You (male version), Sunki, Underage Sex, niki has a crush, predebut, slowburn, somniphilia, the fluff is so cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoo_Lover/pseuds/Sunoo_Lover
Summary: "Moments like these make everything worth it, you know?"Niki didn't have to look to see Sunoo's smile, he could hear it through his voice. But when he did, his mouth felt unnaturally dry and his stomach felt . . . fluttery. Sunoo was staring out into the surrounding forest with such a genuine grin. He was glowing, radiating a sunshine Niki didn't know existed.After a moment, Sunoo shifts to look back and Niki burns under his gaze. He nods, not knowing if he could bring himself to speak, and marvels at how beautiful his brown eyes looked when rays of sun reflect off of them. How had he never noticed how undeniably pretty Sunoo looked? Better yet, why is he noticing now?///His crush on Sunoo mixed with his libido makes Niki do stupid, stupid things.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> **Read the tags** please :)  
> This is mature! Dont come here just for cute stuff! There is a lot of fluff but also an equal amount of smut  
> I won't be altering their ages and I know Niki is young, but I want to make this realistic and people experience these emotions at this age.  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> For a little ambiance, I recommend Into You by Ariana ;3 I listened to this while making the spicy parts
> 
> Please read the note at the end.

Niki was a good kid. 

He knew how to stay out of trouble and worked hard to maintain good grades in school. He wasn't top of his class, but he didn't need to be. He didn't stand out much in school and he only had a few close friends, one being his older sister. His family and his few friends were all he needed to be happy. 

When he was three, he realized he had a passion for dance. When he was 5, he was accepted into a dance academy and mastered ballet. Since his family owned a private dance studio, he would often spend hours practicing with instructors and making short dance videos with his sister.

Throughout 14 years, he focused on learning a multitude of dances; hip-hop, popping, b-boy, freestyle, R&B, classical, and the list goes on. He loved watching artists like Bts, Seventeen, Twice, Shinee, Michael Jackson, and Exo. He would watch their dance videos over and over until he memorized every movement and practice until his muscles burned and he was drenched with sweat. He loved to push himself, often staying up late to record himself and monitor his improvement. 

During these times, puberty wasn't a big issue for Niki. The only change he experienced was acne. He didn't feel any different emotionally nor physically, but his thoughts never lingered on this. He was too focused training for his big opportunity - the reality TV show I-Land. 

His diligence and perseverance ultimately won him a spot among the 23 other contestants. When his mom got the phone call saying he had been accepted, Niki thought his life couldn't get any better. He finally had a chance to prove himself! He was going to be on TV where a live audience would watch him perform and he was going to meet Band Si-Hyuk. He was determined to take this opportunity and run with it.

He didn't take into account how hard it would be to move to and navigate through Seoul, South Korea. He could barely speak Korean and he was alone. It was terrifying and new, but he endured the feeling and pushed himself to work hard. 

Memorize choreography faster, perfect his auditioning performance, and work on his vocals. He found out most participants would be in units and Niki, wanting to at least attempt to bond with someone, chose to join a group. He was sorted with Nicholas and Hanbin and straight away he felt like it was the right decision.

They met up five times a week to practice and after getting to know each other through their small breaks, Niki found out both boys were also foreigners. It made him feel at ease, knowing he wasn't the only one who traveled so far. The boys helped him strengthen his Korean vocabulary and Hanbin, being the oldest, awarded them with free meals after particularly good performances.

Little by little, Niki was starting to build his confidence back. Watching how vigorously his new friends worked sparked the passion inside him again, and after a couple of weeks, he felt good enough to take on the world again. 

Unfortunately, this newfound aspiration didn't last once he was made it to I-land. While Niki managed to pull off a great intro performance, Hanbin was sent to the Ground straight away. The sudden shift of not knowing what happened to his friend filled him with dread and a week later, he finds himself at the Ground from a faulty test. He was too side tracked and was voted out of I-land.

It was frustrating to be stuck at the Ground for so long. He tried to help his team, to stand strong and lead them with a happy mask but test after test passed by and he felt himself becoming hopeless. He started to doubt if he was good enough to lead their team through practices and wondered if he should just drop out. It was obvious he couldn't advance.

Sunoo became a beacon in his live the moment he hugged Niki and told him it was okay. He felt like a warm blanket, something Niki could wrap himself in and cry into until he felt better. And that's what he did. Sunoo would brush his hair back and whisper sweet words to Niki while he cried his heart out.

He would say that he shouldn't be here, he was too young to be in a competition meant for well prepared adults, he wasn't fit for leading teams or mentally prepared to be berated by Rain or Doobu. Sunoo would listen to it all then hug Niki tighter and tell him he deserved this. He deserved to be here among amazing people and he was better than most of them there - that he would make it to the debut team.

The encouragement and physical intimacy was just what Niki needed to pull himself together. He pushed down his anxiety and got to work, helping teach everyone in Ground their performance parts until he was satisfied. 

He was chosen to be in Part 2 of I-land and Sunoo was right by his side. He started to grow close to the boy, getting to know his likes and dislikes, family issues, emotional turmoil, past relationships. In turn, he shared everything he could with Sunoo. The older was surprised how he came all the way from Okayama, Japan for a chance to debut under BigHit and told Niki if he needed someone to keep him company, he would happy to do so.

The emotions the endearment roused were like nothing Niki had felt before. The two were hanging out on the balcony of I-land the first time he realized something felt different. There was a soft breeze and the sun was out, enveloping the pair in a comfortable warmth. They sat in silence, enjoying the pleasant weather after a hard morning practice. 

"Moments like these make everything worth it, you know?" 

Niki didn't have to look over to see Sunoo's smile, he could hear it through his voice. But when he did, his mouth felt unnaturally dry and his stomach felt . . . fluttery. Sunoo was staring out into the surrounding forest with such a genuine grin. He was glowing, radiating a sunshine Niki didn't know existed.

After a moment, Sunoo shifts to look back and Niki felt hot under his gaze. He nods, not knowing if he could bring himself to speak, and marvels at how beautiful his brown eyes looked when rays of sun reflect off of them. How had he never noticed how undeniably pretty Sunoo looked? Better yet, why is he noticing now?

It wasn't until a few days later, when Niki went to Hanbin with a mouthful of questions, that he found out what he was experiencing. The older pulled Niki into an empty mirrored practice room and explained that he was probably going through puberty. 

Unbeknownst to him, a couple of the I-land members noticed Niki was much different than how he was when they first met. He was a good few centimeters taller and his voice was starting to deepen, clear signs the younger was beginning his journey to adulthood. Hanbin tells him he was probably feeling this way towards Sunoo because his emotions were now being affected, and it was probably only temporary. 

Niki tried to understand when his hyung started telling him he may start to feel weird or "uncomfortable down there", but where exactly was Hanbin referring to? He just nodded along, something he often found himself doing when someone said a Korean word he had yet to learn.

Weeks past and the day of the debut announcement was creeping closer. Niki was devastated when Hanbin was eliminated the test right before the finale, but the two promised to keep in touch, and that was the only thing that held Niki's nerves together that night. That, and Sunoo constantly checking on him. That night, someone climbed into his bed and hugged him from behind. Niki didn't have to look to know with was Sunoo, he had felt the softness of the older's pale arms around him so many times that he could recognize him with the slightest touch. 

Niki could only think about how Hanbin told him his feelings were temporary. He was starting to doubt it, especially when Sunoo's slender fingers brushed through his hair. His heart was in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes - the comfort was exactly what he needed, even if he couldn't vocalize the want. They spent the whole night laying together, silently mending Niki's confounded heart. When Niki heard deep, shallow breaths from behind him, he was sure Sunoo fell asleep. He carefully flips to his other side and buries his head in Sunoo's neck to noiselessly cry out his frustration when the arms around his waist pulls him closer and rub small circles on his lower back. 

"It's okay to cry." A dry yet still lovely voice whispers, and Niki couldn't hold back. His feelings, both for Hanbin's departure and Sunoo, rush to the surface and he didn't know how long he spent wrapped in Sunoo's arms sobbing himself hoarse. When his cries finally died down into whimpers, he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead. He was too exhausted to mention it and understood it was a part of the brotherly culture in Korea, but his heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was wandering to places he knew it shouldn't be. 

The day to prove himself finally came and Niki was pumped. He felt ready for what was to come, he was confident he would be on the team. He made sure to go hard on their last stage performance in memory of Hanbin and he knew the older would be proud of him. When it came down to announcing the debut members, the process felt like it was agonizingly drawn out. He wasn't expecting his name to be called second. He was ecstatic, absolutely losing his mind while balling his eyes out. Relief, gratitude, attainment, and so many other emotions flood his body and Heeseung was waiting for him at the other side of the stage with open arms.

Name after name was announced; Jake, then Jay, then Jungwon. Niki was starting to feel anxious. Why weren't they calling Sunoo? He was obviously a fan favorite, he was always top three during the global votes. It came down to K, Sunoo, and Daniel, and Niki's heart was in a knot. K was a top mvp when it came to performances. He could rival Heeseung's glory, he was that good. How could he _not_ make it on the team? These thoughts plagued Niki and his heart was quickly sinking. 

Then he heard **Kim Sunoo** being blasted over the intercom and suddenly he was screaming. He was pounding his fists in the air, jumping up and down and crying even _more_ , because Sunoo was going to debut with him! His crush, his closest friend, his most favored teammate! He felt like his heart was going to give out when Sunoo quickly paced across the stage to the 6 waiting members and pulled him into a hug. There were so many people around them, hugging and congratulating each other, that he almost forgot about the painstaking experience they all went through just to get here. _To debut._

Months of intensive training and practice followed in suit, but Niki couldn't bring himself to be upset. He was happy living with the 6 members and had grown close to all of them through team-building exercises and late-night talks. Nothing could imitate his relationship with Sunoo, though. Not when Heeseung babied him for being the maknae, not when Jungwon stayed up to play video games with him, not when Jay hooked an arm around his shoulder and fed him deliciously prepared ramen. 

What he felt with Sunoo was special, he was sure of it. The only person he could confide with about it was Hanbin, who was now also beginning to doubt it was just puberty hitting. Hanbin told him to wait it out a little longer, see if the feelings are legitimate or not, but Niki was so sure.

The only feeling he was unsure about was the warm, tingling sensation that took over his lower stomach and _thing_ when he accidentally walked in on Sunoo changing out of his stage attire. His face was red for hours after that and he spewed apologies to Sunoo nonstop, even when the ravenette insisted "It's okay, accidents happen." The situation was too embarrassing for him to bring up to Hanbin. Every time he remembered seeing Sunoo with his pants unzipped, hanging open and his shirtless, stunning skin, his face became red and the area between his thighs would jump.

It was only a few days after the changing incident when Niki felt it happen again. He and Sunoo were spooning on the couch after playfully bickering about who gets what position.

"I'm taller and my legs are longer, it makes perfect sense for me to be the bigger spoon!" Niki declares as he throws himself down on the cushions, arms opening wide to embrace Sunoo.

"Why does it always have to be about height?" Sunoo pouts but lets the younger pull him in, too softhearted to reject the offer.

Niki snickers and falls onto his side, easily maneuvering the boy to lay in front of him. "It just does~. What are we watching today hyungie?" He slides his arms around Sunoo's front and grins when he pushes back against his body with a shrill laugh, obviously ticklish.

"Stop it! You know Sunghoon and Jake are still in bed," Sunoo warns through a giggle. "Turn on that drama I was watching the other day. You know, the one with the prince and the three girls he has to choose from." 

Niki groans and knocks his forehead against Sunoo's neck, earning another giggle from his teammate. Nevertheless, he grabs the TV remote and turns on Sunoo's current favorite pass-time show, and he's happy to do it. He gets to hold Sunoo and listen to his outlandish remarks about the girl not being right for so-and-so or how the prince would be better off marrying one of his maids. These moments made his painstakingly long episodes worthwhile. 

Halfway through the second episode of the day, a particular scene where the prince's righthand guard betrays him causes Sunoo to jump and vent his frustration through a high pitched rant. Niki, however, couldn't focus on what he was saying. Sunoo basically punched his crotch with his rear and he was trying his best not to jerk away. He stiffens his body and braces himself to feel mind-numbing pain but the feeling never comes. Instead, a heat he could never imagine fills his stomach and lower.

An unusual feeling shoots through his core and he glances down, wanting to see what was happening to him, but Sunoo was pressed firmly against his front side. He quickly concludes the burning yet weirdly pleasant sensation was only going to get worse if Sunoo kept touching his groin. His only solution was to move away himself, and he tries to. He wiggles his hips backward but it was to no avail. He was flat against the back of the couch, and him moving his lower half only made the feeling intensify.

"Niki-ah, move your hand. it's uncomfortable," What Sunoo didn't know was that his hands weren't causing the feeling; Sunoo was using one of his arms as a pillow and the other was secured around his waist. 

Niki decides he needs to get away and recollect himself. He had no idea what was happening to him and if it was bothering Sunoo, he definitely needed to go. He pulls his hips up and sucks in a sharp breath when he accidentally drags his crotch against the round of Sunoo's ass. "I ha-have to go pee. Be back in a sec," he tosses Sunoo the remote and steps off of the couch, every part of his body moaning in protest. He wanted to be that close with his crush again, his entire being yearned for that affection he couldn't feel with any other member. But he couldn't do that while he was feeling. . . weird.

Despite his words, Niki's feet carry him to the 7 members' conjoined bedroom. He swings the door open and hears a soft gasp, eyebrows tweaking at the sound. Did he startle Jake awake? He closes the door and looks to Jake's bed only to find it empty. He frowns and looks up at Sunghoon's bunk where he sees a large lump under a blanket.

_Jake-hyung must be in the bathroom._

"Sorry to wake you hyung, I know you like to sleep in on our day's off." Niki starts off, his voice sounding timid even to him. "Can I- talk to you? I don't know, I'm feeling something and I don't understand it." He didn't want to have to do this but he also didn't think he could look it up online. What if it was a sickness? Google would probably tell him he is dying and has a couple of hours left to live. He shouldn't waste time reading that bs, but confiding in Sunghoon meant he would have to explain his feelings for Sunoo.

He takes in a long breath through his nose, trying to calm his body. His lower region was still on fire, but the feeling had eased up now that Sunoo wasn't touching him. 

He hears a soft mumble but isn't able to pick up what's being said. The blankets rustle and he hears a loud sigh, his heart dropping a little. "Did I come at a bad time? I can leave, we can talk some other time."

"No, it's alright Niki-ah! Stay right there," That voice that definitely wasn't Sunghoon's.

"Jake-hyung? Why are you sleeping in Sunghoon-hyung's bed?" There was a soft slapping noise and Jake mutters a sheepish _sorry,_ only confusing him further.

"We're both. . . here. Jake wanted to, uhm, he couldn't sleep so he came up here with me." Sunghoon answers him this time and Niki's frown dissipates. When he couldn't sleep, he'd climb in bed with Sunoo. It must be natural to have someone like that, but he never pinned Sunghoon to be a cuddler. 

"Oh." He wasn't prepared to tell both of them, but it was better to ask than to not. "Is it okay if I talk to you both, then? It's about Sunoo," he asks again, feeling the same shyness creep up his neck. God this was going to be embarrassing. 

After another moment of indecipherable mumbles, the blanket is drawn back to show a flustered Sunghoon straddling a shirtless Jake. Niki tilts his head in confusion but doesn't voice it, not knowing if that was normal. He and Sunoo have only really spooned before and he wasn't sure how many other ways there were to cuddle. He would have to ask Sunoo about it later.

Sunghoon climbs off of Jake and searches for the latter's shirt, finding it tucked between the mattress and the wall. Jake quickly pulls his shirt over his head and smoothes it out before he's stepping down the ladder and joining Niki on the floor, looking much better than Sunghoon was. 

"You can talk to us anytime you need to, Niki-ah. Did you two get in a fight?" He asks while he holds a hand against the small of Niki's back, leading him to his floor-level bed. Sunghoon joins the minutes later and takes a seat on the bed across from them. Why did he look guilty?

"No! We barely fight, it's not that." He sputters, not wanting them to think he came here for a bad reason. "I. . . I've been having these feelings. For him," Jake turns to look at Sunghoon and lifts his eyebrows as if to silently convey something to him. "They started back when we were at I-land. Hanbin-hyung told me it was because I'm going through puberty but, it's been months right? And I still feel this way. Um, I think I like him?" His statement rises to a question and he looks between his hyungs with fleeting eyes.

Jake squeezes his knee and his smile gives him a bit of courage. "I like him. He doesn't know about it either, so please don't tell him." He deflates with a small smile, shoulders slouching disconcertedly. 

"I won't tell a soul. I gotta say, you aren't the best at hiding it." Jake laughs and Niki feels the tension between them melt. He groans and wipes a hand down his face, cheeks flushing red.

"It is really obvious? Like, do you think he's noticed?" Sunghoon shakes his head with a smile matching Jake's and Niki feels a little better already. 

"No, he would've brought it up with one of us if he did. At least I'd hope he would, he has a big mouth." Sunghoon answers and earns a chuckle from Jake, whose eyes light up as he stares at the other. 

"That's good at least, I really don't want him to find out yet." Niki sighs and leans against the bed, trying to formulate how to tell the rest of his story. "That's not it, though."

Jake and Sunghoon look at Niki in sync and he swallows. He looks down at his hands bunched in his lap and only just notices the feeling from earlier was dulling. He should still ask, especially if it could happen again. "Well, I got this feeling earlier when we were on the couch. He didn't like something happening in the k-drama and you know how he gets. All loud and rowdy. He got mad and jumped up on me. And usually, it's fine, he does that a lot so I'm used to it. But this time he, he did it really hard and hit my. . ." He drones off and gestures at his lap. 

Sunghoon seemed to understand, his face turning as red as Niki's, but Jake didn't seem to get it. "He hit you? Does it hurt?" He stands, ready to scold his dongsaeng for hurting their maknae when Sunghoon reaches out and grasps his wrist. The taller pulls him down and whispers into his ear. Niki bites his lip when Jake's eyes shoot open, not sure what to expect, so he continues. 

"It didn't hurt, it was different. I thought it would hurt, I really did. But I just- I felt hot. All down there felt really hot and he told me to move my hand but it wasn't my hand, so I left. I don't know what that was and if I embarrassed myself in front of him, I don't know how I'd recover." He finishes his story and looks back down at his lap. He didn't know how much longer he could stand Jake's bewildered stare. "It's almost gone now. I don't know if it'll happen again, though."

There was a pause of silence and Niki couldn't will enough courage to look up. Maybe this was a bad idea, he shouldn't have come here. He should've gone to the bathroom like he said and waited it out, it didn't seem to take long for the feeling to go away.

"Has this happened before?" Sunghoon asks, his voice much softer than before. Niki cringes as he nods, not sure what to expect anymore. 

_Am I sick?_

"Y-yeah, I accidentally walked in on Sunoo changing a few weeks ago. Every time I think of that, it happens. But it felt worse today," He hides his face in his hands when the memory plays through his mind. He couldn't believe he finally told someone about it. His stomach was in knots with anxiety, so he folds his arms and tries to hold himself together. 

_This is insufferable, I'm going to throw up._

"Niki-ah. . . Your parents never talked to you about that stuff?" It was Jake this time.

He shakes his head and feels the bed dip down next to him. He refuses to look up, even when an arm is wrapped around his back and his body is pulled closer to one of the 02's.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't felt this sooner. It's a natural feeling," Jake mumbles, free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It's called being turned on. There's a lot of words for it but most of them are kind of vulgar. Don't repeat anything I'm about to say, you're too young to talk like this." Niki nods, still refraining from looking up. "Your dick gets hard when you really like someone. When that happens, you can either wait it out or masturbate." Jake leaves out a few key options, not wanting to expose Niki to too much at 15 years old.

"What's that?" Niki asks, looking up long enough to lock eyes with Sunghoon. The older hesitates before he gets out his phone, busying himself with typing something. Jake goes silent and when Niki turns to him, he was looking at Sunghoon, eyes pleading for help.

Niki was about to dismiss the question when a phone was shoved in his hand. He grabs it and eyes Sunghoon curiously then looks at the screen, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It was a paused video with a caption that read **Cute Asian Twink Masturbates to Live Chat.** The border of the screen was black and there was a little orange box with white writing in the top left corner, but it was in English and he couldn't make sense of it.

"Here. Watch this with the volume off, it'll show you what to do." Sunghoon's normally pale face was a light shade of red. The boy was up and pulling clothes out of his dresser within seconds, obviously unnerved. "Make sure you lock the door, nobody wants to walk in on- I'm going to shower. Jake?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! I need to grab something from the bathroom first." Jake is off the bed in seconds. Niki watches him grab two towels and follow Sunghoon out of the room, only popping his head through the door to whisper a quiet "Good luck with Sunoo!" before both boys were out of sight. 

It felt weird to lock the door behind the two and, frankly, Niki was left with a lot more questions. He climbs onto his bunk bed and sprawls out on his back with the phone resting on his chest, not understanding why Sunghoon was making him watch someone explain how to fix what was happening. Couldn't he tell explain himself? He shrugs and presses play, already disinterested. 

This, however, quickly changes when a small fair-skinned boy appears on the screen. He was in an oversized white t-shirt and had socks that went up to his thighs - they were a little ridiculous in Niki's opinion. Who wears socks that long? He was speaking for a good twenty seconds and the silence was starting to bother Niki already. How was he expected to learn without knowing what this guy's even saying?

He hits the volume button a few times and resumes the video only to find out the boy had the bottom of his shirt tucked in his mouth. His skin was a vibrant pale tone, but what really caught Niki's attention was the fact he was wearing _panties._ His face flushes and he feels the urge to check the room, wanting to make sure no one could possibly see him watching this oddly enticing video.

The boy was rubbing the front of the black, laced up underwear and moaning when Niki's body started to react. The hot feeling was back at full force and even though he squeezes his legs together, the feeling wouldn't stop. 

_Am. . . Am I supposed to do what he's doing?_

Niki glances down at his pajama pants then back to the video. The guy's hand was still pressing into the front of his panties and _man_ Niki's body felt like a furnace. He snakes a hand in his pants and copies the motion, rubbing his hard on against the palm of his hand. He felt embarrassed, especially when the same sharp feeling from earlier punches through his stomach and he squeaks. It felt weird to follow along with this guy's movements and when his panties were abruptly pulled down, Niki was racing to stop the video.

It was too much. He had no idea who this person was and he shouldn't be watching him so something so personal. Everything about it felt _wrong_. His only other option was to wait it out, he recalls, and it seems like a much better idea than trying to masturbate to this random boy. He still wasn't even sure what masturbating was, but that definitely wasn't the explanatory video he thought it was going to be. 

He was in the midst of clearing the video from Sunghoon's history when his eyes widen, realizing how long he'd left Sunoo alone in the living room. Not that the boy couldn't handle being by himself, but Niki couldn't think of a good excuse for taking so long "in the bathroom". 

His walk back to the living room was slow and almost a waddle. His thing was still hard and even though he felt like he was going to explode if Sunoo touched him, he still wanted to be around him. Sunoo made everything feel right. Just having him in his sights made Niki's anxiety fade, a soft smile curling at his lips. 

Sunoo eyes him with a pout and Niki has to hold in a coo, thinking it would've been weird to openly call his best friend cute. "I finished an entire episode without you. Why did it take you so long?" His words were a little slurred as he talks through his pout and Niki didn't think his heart could beat any faster.

"I checked on Jake-hyung and Sunghoon-hyung in the room. They were cuddling together, can you believe it?" He drops onto the couch and grabs a throw pillow, using it in a desperate attempt to cover his prominent manhood.

He knows Sunoo's taken the bait whenever he hears a gasp. " _Sunghoon-hyung?_ He's really in there cuddling?" Sunoo's mischief was festering and he could tell the ravenette wanted to jump to his feet and run into the room. He hated to shoot his hopes down but he really didn't want Sunoo to embarrass the two other members and find out about a certain secret they promised to keep.

"Not anymore, they're showering now. Maybe we can catch them later-"

" _Together??_ " Sunoo shrieks, louder than before. Niki groans in false irritation and covers his face but Sunoo is quickly swarming him for information. He pulls Niki's hands away and _oh my gosh_ Sunoo was so close to his face. "Niki-ah! You _have_ to tell me the details! I swear, something is going on between them!"

Niki was in a trance. Having Sunoo's face so close to his own cultivated emotions Niki didn't understand. He wanted to reach out and touch his face - his skin looks so soft - or maybe even his lips. He wanted to spend hours kissing Sunoo's voluptuous lips, biting them until the skin was bright red.

_So red and pretty._

Sunoo was someone who deserved to be worshipped, someone who you could pass on the streets and regret never talking to. And Niki had him right here, mere inches away from his face while they were on the road to debut. Could he get any luckier?

"I- I uh." He stammers. Sunoo's entirety was so captivating, he couldn't stop staring. How could someone be so full of life? It was always an aspect of Sunoo's that Niki absolutely adored.

"They were- Sunghoon went to shower and Jake wh-went with him to get something from the bathroom. He still hasn't come out yet." He spills almost immediately when Sunoo raises his eyebrow at him. He felt brainless with the boy this close. He would tell him anything if he asked.

"Ah-hah! He lied about it too! There _has_ to be something, Jake never lies." Sunoo grins to himself at the new discovery and sits back on his ankles. The sudden space between the two made Niki whine, earning him a weird look from the older. He quickly shakes his head and looks down at his hands. They were free from Sunoo's grasp but-

_I want more. Please, touch me more._

"That's not normal here? I thought it was like, a brotherhood thing." Niki says instead. His inner voice was begging, pleading for him to ask Sunoo to move closer. To hold his hand again. He focuses on the TV in an attempt to calm down, reading the names of the rolling credits. 

"Siblings only do that when they're really young. It's different! They're almost adults, not to mention they're not even close to being related!" 

Niki slowly nods his head, though he still wasn't sure what Sunoo thought was between them. The 02 line themselves were very close, but Jake and Sunghoon were destined to be great friends. They clicked immediately, so this type of bonding wasn't abnormal, in Niki's opinion. He and Sunoo almost did the same things, minus the showering part, and they were just friends. 

The next few days were packed full of intensive rehearsals, photoshoots, and teamwork training lectures. Most of the seven members were exhausted, ready to fall on their bed and pass out. Niki wasn't, however. He was used to dedicating full days to pressuring dance practices and this was light work for him. He was pumped for the upcoming debut and his excitement kept adrenaline rushing through him, even after showering and chowing down on a midnight snack. 

The only sound resonating through the dorm was the cascading sound of water - was it Jungwon in the shower now? - and quiet snores coming from the living room. The sound makes Niki purse his lips. He was planning on playing video games after he ate, wanting to immerse himself in the world of adventure to take the edge off his giddiness. Finding out someone chose to sleep on the couch rather than their comfier bed threw a wrench in his plans. He wasn't particularly quiet when he gamed, always _ooo_ -ing at phenomenal graphics and raving when he successfully defeats an especially hard boss. 

His plans are quickly discarded when he walks out of the kitchen to the living room and sees it's Sunoo who's occupying the couch. It was obvious the boy didn't mean to fall asleep. Sunoo's phone was still propped in his hand and he still had a towel hanging around his neck. It looked like he was trying to relax after a hot shower, but the exhaustion of constant work overpowered his will to stay awake. The sight makes Niki smile, sighing a breath of reverence. 

Niki silently moves to kneel at the edge of the couch, chin resting on the cushion next to Sunoo's head. The older's mouth was cracked open and his steady breaths were starting to calm Niki down, far faster than any game could. The urge to be closer to Sunoo makes his heart double in speed and he inches his face closer, his cheek brushing against the other's shoulder. He was close enough to see the peach fuzz on Sunoo's cheeks and he can't stop his hand from reaching out to touch him. The pad of his thumb brushes against Sunoo's jaw and traces up his cheekbone, mesmerized by the plasticity of his skin. 

_What if you knew? Would you accept me?_

Niki loses himself in thoughts of Sunoo grinning, telling his _yes, yes! I've liked you for so long_ and the image spurs him to lean forward and skim his lips over the noirette's cheek. He moves his hand into Sunoo's hair and puckers his lips, trying his best to imitate a kiss. He pecks his cheek once, twice, and in the middle of his third kiss, the bathroom door creaks open. Niki rips his face away from Sunoo and his hand shoots out to grab the boy's shoulder, feigning an attempt to wake him up.

Soft pitter-patters of footsteps sound from the hallway and soon enough Jungwon is in the living room too. He only came to shut off the light, not knowing why it was left on, but his question was quickly answered when he sees Niki on the floor next to a sleeping Sunoo. He smiles as he watches the maknae carefully shake their hyung awake, oblivious to what had happened a few mere seconds ago. 

"Sunoo-hyung, lets go to bed okay? You'll be sore if you sleep on the couch." Despite his steady tone, Niki was internally freaking out. His heart was frantically beating and he felt like a kid who's about to get scolded for breaking a precious heirloom. His hands felt sweaty and even though he was certain whoever didn't see him kissing Sunoo's non-responsive body, there was an impeding feeling sitting heavy in his chest that kept him from being relieved. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns his head, looking up to see a wet-haired Jungwon. "Go ahead Niki-ah, I'll get him up. He's stubborn when he's tired." The dimpled smile their leader gives him cements his idea of not being caught. He nods and gives Won a side hug after he stands, a silent thank you as the lump forming in Niki's throat kept him from speaking. 

He doesn't feel any better when he climbs up to his bed. He lays down and stretches out, trying to ease his overworked muscles, but his mind was too awake. Too aware of how _immoral_ what he did was. He kissed someone in their sleep - when they were most vulnerable - and it may have only been a kiss on the cheek, but that didn't make it any better.

What made Niki feel worse was how he kept thinking of how _good_ Sunoo's skin felt against his lips. His hands itch to feel more, to explore Sunoo's body. The thought brings a blush to his cheeks and he groans into his pillow. Why is he thinking this way? He's never had thoughts like these before, never wanted to imagine what someone looks like under their clothes. The image of a half naked Sunoo changing flashes in front of his eyes and he bites down on the knuckle of his index finger. 

_It was worth it. I've waited for so long. . . Maybe I should tell him. Tomorrow._

He huffs and turns on his side, knowing he has a long, restless night ahead of him. It was only a few minutes before their bedroom door opens and a sleepy Sunoo staggers to his bed, Jungwon following in toe. The leader closes the bedroom door behind them before he climbs into his bed while Sunoo collapses onto his bottom bunk. It was probably the most unelegant thing Niki's seen Sunoo do, and when he almost misses the bed, Niki has to cup a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Sluggish Sunoo was kinda cute.

The need to be next to him quickly overshadows any remaining self-deprecating thoughts. He waits for the right moment, not wanting Jungwon to be awake when he made his move. It felt like hours had passed when he finally sits up, focusing on being as quiet as he can as he climbs down to the floor. He pauses and listens to the member's steady breaths, ready to dart back if someone suddenly stirred. 

Niki sits on the corner of Sunoo's bed and feels around for the older, his eyes not yet adjusting to the darkness of the room. Sunoo was laying on his back. This gave him the opportunity to cuddle the boy the way he had seen Sunghoon and Jake cuddling! He licks his lips as he climbs over the boy, trying to remember how Sunghoon was positioned. He throws a leg over the other and straddles his thighs, but he wasn't sure what to do with his upper body. He lowers his chest onto Sunoo's, mindful of his weight, and nestles his head into his hyung's neck. If he was being honest, the position was a little uncomfortable. His legs were folded under him in an awkward position but feeling Sunoo's body flat against his like this was a welcomed occurrence. 

Sunoo felt warm against him. He always did. The two created enough heat to make each other sweat if they cuddled for long periods of time. One of his hands slips through Sunoo's hair out of habit as he lets himself get used to the new position. It would feel better if his crush's arms were wrapped around him. His mind whirs, thinking what if he was in the older's position? He could imagine Sunoo sitting on top of him, the two whispering and giggling with each other, trying to be quiet enough to not inevitably annoy the other members. 

Something about the idea of Sunoo perched on top of his body got to Niki. It sounded _sensuous_ , and his daydream shifts to the older smirking sinfully, hands on either side of Niki's head as he leans down, down, down, until-

Niki didn't realize he had moved to hover over Sunoo's face nor was he able to pull himself out of his reverie when his lips connect with the other's. He freezes and tears his eyes open in fear, but Sunoo was unmoving, still asleep under him. The internal battle to stay or pull back was short and sweet. Even if he wanted to move away, he didn't think his body would listen. 

After the initial shock starts to fade, the excitement of being able to kiss Sunoo hits him. Sure, Sunoo was asleep and wouldn't be able to reciprocate, but Niki can _finally_ revel in his fantasies. 

_Just for tonight_ , he tells himself. 

Niki moves his lips and gives his best attempt at kissing Sunoo. _God_ , his lips were better than anything Niki could've imagined. They were plush and smooth, he couldn't stop himself from running his tongue over the peach skin. He sucks and nibbles on Sunoo's full bottom lip, enjoying it the most when an accidental slurping noise breaks the silence. It made him feel like he was doing it right, because people make noises when they kiss, right?

He was so focused on the kiss that he didn't notice the way either of their bodies was responding. His pants were tight again and his body was almost as hot as it was when he was watching the cute femboy. He was unconsciously tugging at Sunoo's hair and his other hand was at the older's waist, thumbing impatiently at the hem of Sunoo's shirt. 

A bead of sweat trailing down his forehead pulls him from his trance. He wipes it with the back of his hand, only then comprehending the fact his hand was on Sunoo's hip. Niki swallows dryly and stares down at the lining of his shirt, teetering between ideas. The urge to explore Sunoo's body resurfaces and he slides a finger over the corner of his shirt, pulling it up to expose a small portion of his porcelain skin. It was a scandalous idea. Shame pools in his stomach, hot and heavy with arousal. He shouldn't. 

There were too many things that could go wrong. What if Sunoo woke up? What if _someone else_ woke up? No, he couldn't risk that happening. His debut would be on the line if Sunoo thought he was molesting him - was he? - and he's worked too hard to let his title crumble because of a few bodily cravings. 

Niki takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his body. His erection was throbbing with a need he didn't understand, but thoughts of Sunoo's disgusted face seem to silence the feeling. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Sunoo thought he was a creep. He was just a boy who couldn't restrain his new feelings. He tells himself this as he lays against the ravenette, trying to convince himself he wasn't to blame for acting like this. Eventually, he exhausts his mind to the point he passes out, arms looped around Sunoo's neck in a tight embrace.

The next day was just as hectic as the previous ones. The group had individual concept photoshoots and Niki wasn't nearly as hyped for these as he had been for dance practices. He wasn't sure how to pose and every movement felt awkward and staged. It was very different from his normally fluid actions, and it was exceptionally embarrassing when the director had to come on set to show him how to look natural. Even though the staff and other members tried to soothe his nerves, complimenting him every now and then, giving him tips and sweet smiles, Niki couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing it wrong. 

Their manager eventually waves Niki over and tells him to take a break. He explains it was normal for new idols to be stiff during these things and it takes time to get used to the camera. This helps a little, but as Niki watches Heeseung effortlessly model for the cameras, he starts to feel worse about how he did. The frustration snowballs to envy and he has to look away. He needs a distraction, anything to keep his mindset positive.

A smile reaches his lips when he sees Sunoo sitting at the makeup table, touching up his eyeliner no doubt. He liked to be the one to do his makeup and very solemnly let their noonas do more than touch-ups. It was something that got him in trouble from time to time, and only when it was absolutely necessary would he dramatically sigh and let their makeup artists take over.

Sunoo didn't seem to be happy as he stares at his reflection, arms crossed almost childishly. One of their noonas was behind Sunoo and he could tell they were having a conversation, but it didn't seem to be a normally chipper one. He watches as Sunoo spins in his chair and when he gets a full look at the older's face, his stomach drops. There was a noticeably red mark on his hyung's lip. 

Panic fogs his mind and his face drains of color at the sight of it. Did _he_ do that? How long would it take for it to go away? 

The manager must've noticed Niki's change of character because he reaches over and squeezes the young boy's arm, concern notable in behind his glasses. "Why don't you head home early? You can come back in tomorrow and finish up. There'll be less people around so maybe you'll feel more comfortable." His tone was final, leaving Niki to nod and let himself be taken to one of their staff's vehicles.

He didn't even know it was possible to leave marks like that from kissing. Hell, he wasn't even sure if what he did was _kissing_. He thought he was doing okay, but in actuality, he had no idea what was going on. He shouldn't have gone into blind, he decides. 

Niki thanks the driver for bringing him to the dorms and scurries inside, eager to find out what he did to Sunoo. It couldn't be permanent, right? He grabs his phone from its charger in the bedroom and lounges out on the couch, feeling free enough to do so since he was the only one home. It was a weird feeling, being alone in the dorms. It was very rare to get alone time living with six other people who ran on practically the same schedule.

**_Google Search:_ ** _red mark after kissing_

 **_Google Search:_ ** _hickey_

 **_Google Search:_ ** _are hickeys common_

It took Niki less time than expected to piece together what happened. Him sucking on Sunoo's lip made blood rush to the top layer of his skin, so says google at least, and it left what he found out to be a 'hickey'. They only lasted a few days to a couple of weeks depending on how hard you suck or bite. Hopefully, Sunoo's faded pretty quickly. As much as he liked kissing Sunoo, he couldn't keep leaving those on him. They were too noticeable, he was more likely to get caught if he wasn't careful-

_What am I thinking? I can't kiss him again, that was a one-time thing! I just had to get it out of my system._

. . .

_**Google Search:** _ _how to kiss_

_Just in case._

He reads over a few links and surprisingly enough, the one he clicks on sends him to the same website Sunghoon shown him the day before. This video seemed more innocent, however. A girl with a sweet voice started speaking almost immediately, walking him step by step on how to properly kiss. 

"1. Get their attention. You can do this by simply making eye contact or holding their cheek. Try not to talk, you could end up messing up the mood.

2\. Lean in. You wanna make sure you angle your head so you won't bump noses. It makes for a cute moment, but it can also be awkward. It depends on how close you are to the person you're kissing.

3\. Connect your lips. Don't purse your lips unless you're going for a simple peck. If you want to make out, you have to put your jaw into the movement or it gets sloppy.

4\. Use your hands! Every girl likes a man who's a little handsy. Grab her waist or neck and hold her close. If you're looking for something more, make it clear by grabbing her ass or grinding against her." 

The girl giggles and for a moment, he can hear Sunoo's bubbly laughter. There's a quick transition and suddenly there's a boy in the frame next to the young woman. There's a thirty second demonstration where the girl walks through all the steps she mentioned. The one thing she hadn't mentioned was using tongue. The way the guy shoves his tongue inside her mouth makes Niki feel shy and his mind drifts to what it could feel like. Slimy? Maybe. Hot? Yes.

The video ends and he finds himself looking up another kissing video, this one strictly between two guys. It was cute during the first minute. The two were obviously in a relationship, constantly flirting and touching just below the view of the camera. When it came to them kissing though, things became progressively more intense. The obviously stronger of the two had the other backed against the headboard of their bed and slipped a hand around the other's neck. There was moaning and much to Niki's disbelief, groping. 

This was a lot different than the cutesy, lighthearted video between the guy and the girl. He was almost about to pause it, too flustered to continue watching, when something catches his eye. The bigger shoved his knee between the boy's legs and told him to "hump it". He watched, wide-eyed, as the smaller boy starts moving his hips, rolling them against the thigh with loud whines. 

_**Google Search:** _ _humping_

No more than 20 minutes later was Niki in the shower. His mind was racing with ideas he knew he shouldn't do and as much as he tries to tell himself he won't, that they'll stay only as ideas, he knows he's too weak to resist his temptation. Maybe he should avoid Sunoo for a little while and wait for these weird emotions to wear off. He was predictably hard when he finished his third video, but when he started stripping to shower, he noticed his thing was _wet_. There was a clear liquid on his tip. He had already cleared his search history and he didn't think he could bring himself to ask Jake, Sunghoon, or even Hanbin about it. 

Halfway through scrubbing his body, he hears the front door grate open. He pauses, waiting for the voices of the 6 members to fill through the dorm, but the only other sound he hears is the door slamming shut. He frowns and washes the soap from his body before he shuts the water off, curiosity nipping at his heels. He dries off and slips into loose joggers and a fitted white t-shirt, throwing his towel over his shoulder while he steps out of the bathroom. 

"Hyungs?"

"In here," He turns to the living room and sees Sunoo moping, stretched out on the couch. The ravenette was wearing a sad smile when he looks up to Niki and his immediate thought is to console Sunoo. He walks to the couch and pats the older's thigh, silently asking him to make room for him to sit, but Sunoo stretches his arms out instead. "Remember how we woke up cuddling? I liked that," he voices, and Niki understands the subtle question. 

He gets confused when Sunoo spreads his legs and it takes a moment to realize - he wants Niki to lay there. He shyly climbs between Sunoo's legs and carefully wraps an arm around his back, the other hand curling behind Sunoo's neck to play with the bottom of his hair. He holds his breath when two hands settle on his waist, trying his hardest to not react when Sunoo's fingers dip under his shirt to caress his bare skin. 

"They wouldn't let me shoot today. Noona thinks I'm getting a cold sore but there's no bump - it's just red! I think I bit it in my sleep but," He groans and buries his face in Niki's hair, making the younger laugh at his cute antics. "I told them to cover it up with make up, but apparently they can't do that and match our soft concept at the same time. It's not that hard, all you have to do is-" 

Niki listens to Sunoo drone on, happy to let his hyung vent out his frustration like this. He likes this new position a lot more than straddling Sunoo last night. He felt somehow closer, and the way he could stretch his legs was definitely more enjoyable. Sunoo seems to like it just as much, arms tightening around Niki every time the younger hums a response to his rhetorical questions. He would've been able to contribute a little more if Sunoo stopped pulling his shirt up.

By the time he finished his rant, Sunoo's hand was all the way up his back, fingertips poking out of the neck of his shirt while the fabric was bunched at his shoulder blades. There was another hand toying with the dimples of his lower back, dipping and circling the small indents. The light touches were enough to send multiple shivers through Niki, but Sunoo didn't seem to feel them. Or at least acknowledge them. 

When Sunoo stops talking, Niki cranes his head and rests his chin on Sunoo's chest. The boy's eyes were closed but his hands were still moving on Niki's back. The pleasant smile he wears makes Niki melt, moving so both of his arms wrap around the older's neck. "We can shoot together hyung, mine was moved back too."

He sees Sunoo's eyes crack open and their gazes meet. The fondness in Sunoo's eyes was unexpected, but what shakes Niki is how Sunoo leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead. His cheeks flare with blush and he hides his face in the older's chest, preening when he feels it rumble with Sunoo's chuckles. 

How can Sunoo make him feel this way so easily? Doesn't he notice?

If he did, he didn't mention it. Neither of them commented on how obvious Niki was. Minutes pass and Sunoo's hands stop moving along his back, settling on holding Niki close. The arm around his waist tightens and he has to swallow a gasp. He became painfully aware of how close their crotches were that moment, and oh if he could just shut his body off and sleep here with Sunoo. He didn't want to be thinking about touching his crush, not when he was holding him so quintessentially like this. 

But of course, as soon as the thoughts enter his head, his body was no longer under his control. He looks back up at Sunoo and takes in his serene, relaxed expression, and decides it's enough confirmation that he's asleep. He peels away from the older's chest and wriggles forward, trying to level his face with Sunoo's before their lips are connected once more. He'll never get used to how pillowy Sunoo's lips were. 

His hand slithers to the boy's waist, fingering the edge of his shirt while his tongue presses into Sunoo's closed lips. The hands on his bare back felt hotter, the touch urging Niki's hand under Sunoo's shirt. 

_If he can do it, I can too._

His tongue pokes through his hyung's lips as his hand slides over the skin of his stomach. Sunoo's mouth is so wet and warm. He groans when he feels his cock twitch to life, hips mindlessly rocking forward to find friction. He pulls back from the kiss with a gasp, cheeks tinted red and eyes half-lidded, when his erection drags across Sunoo's midsection. He looks down to watch and grinds forward again, panting at the sight of his hard on rubbing against Sunoo's. 

The position was a little stiff for humping, so he stuffed Sunoo's thigh between his own and starts rhythmically rolling his hips, trying to imitate the boy in the video. Even though there was a barrier of clothing, the pleasure was still efficacious. Little whines slip from his throat as he chases the ecstasy, momentarily forgetting his hand resting under the older's shirt. He shoves the shirt up and latches his lips on Sunoo's skin, laying kiss after kiss feverishly.

If he was in the right mindset, maybe he would've noticed Sunoo's irregular breathes or the slight arch in Sunoo's back after he kisses particularly close to his nipple. Unfortunately, Niki was too far gone to comprehend the subtle changes. He's only shocked into the realization that Sunoo was awake when he's suddenly thrown on his back with the older hovering over him, holding one of his wrists to the side of his head.

"Hy-hyung!" He chokes out, trying to catch his breath.

"So that's how much you want me?" Sunoo's smirk sends Niki's heart into a frenzy and his hips jerk up before he can catch them, eyes glazed over while he stares up at the older. "Maybe you should wait until I'm asleep if you want to ride my leg like that."

"Wh-what is this? Why do I ke-keep feeling this way?"

Sunoo softens a bit upon hearing Niki. "You've never been horny before?"

"Only with you- _aggh!_ " He groans and cups his groin when it pulses, eyes squeezing shut. "Only with you hyung. I tried to ask Jake and Sunghoon but they told me to masturbate and I don't know what that is!." He was exasperated, rushing his words out to try to explain.

Sunoo hums and eyes Niki's hand, moving to swat it away. He couldn't deny that this was hot. He loved knowing he made his maknae, _his baby_ , hard with little effort. "Hyung will show you. Not like you'll need it though." He mumbles and palms over Niki's hard on.

Niki hisses and arches his back, fingers finding purchase on Sunoo's shoulder. "I wo-won't need it?" He questions through a breath, whining when Sunoo's hand started moving. _God,_ he felt so weak. He was burning hot and even though he couldn't show it right now, he was elated that hyung wasn't horrified. 

"Niki-ah, do you like me?"

The question floats between them and Sunoo's hand pauses, letting Niki get a grip on what was happening. "I've liked you since I-Land. It's not hormones either, I know how I feel." He has to look away from the other, unable to maintain eye contact without heat consuming his face. It was _not_ how he imagined telling Sunoo. Never in his wildest thoughts did he imagine having to confess with Sunoo's hand on his. . .

Sunoo lower's his face closer to Niki, crowding him until he was forced to look at his hyung. "And I've liked you since Part 2. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but if you want," His lips momentarily press against Niki's, hand resuming its movements on his crotch. "We can do this together. I'll get you off and make you stop feeling this way." 

Niki lurches forward and steals another kiss, hips rutting against Sunoo's hand. "Hyung, I didn't want to do it this way, but- will you be my boyfriend? You're al-always someone I've wanted to flaunt, and we can make it official! At least in our group." 

Sunoo ducks his head into the crook of Niki's neck, starting to kiss and nip at his collarbones. "We can sweet talk each other later baby, I'll be your boyfriend." He gasps and pulls his second hand out of Sunoo's grasp only to bury his fingers in Sunoo's hair.

"D-don't leave a Hickey, our shoots are tomorrow." Sunoo shorts and leans back, eyebrow raised in fake irritation. 

"I can hide them with make up. Just let me take care of you okay?" 

The younger swallows and nods eagerly, drawing a laugh from the ravenette. Sunoo sits back and pull's Niki up to yank his shirt off, and suddenly it was clear to Niki how much Sunoo wanted this too. He flushes under the older's gaze and grabs at the waistband of his joggers, sheepishly playing with the fabric. "Um, I don't wear boxers with my pajamas." The other hums and he's being pushed back down. 

"That just makes things better. I'm a bit of a tease so that works in my favor." 

A hot mouth connects with Niki's navel and his back arches again, breathing out a whine. "What does that even _mean_?" Sunoo leaves a trail of kisses down Niki's stomach, stopping to suck on the soft spot under his belly button. He tries to thrust but Sunoo holds his waist flat against the couch, leaving him to bear the arousal with no means of release. 

"It means hyung likes to play with his food."

Niki moans at the euphemism pulls at Sunoo's hair, bringing the older closer to his body. "Tease me later, please just-" He's not sure what he's begging for. His abdomen feels like a rubber band that's being stretched farther than it's supposed to be and he just wants to feel the pleasure again. Sunoo smirks against his stomach and nods at the request, his lips moving to the boy's pants. 

"Only 'cause you asked so nicely." Niki watches as Sunoo bites down on his waistband and drags them down, not stopping until the younger's cock slaps against his stomach. Niki barely had time to feel embarrassed, stiffening when a tongue wraps around his length. Sunoo's hands work on pulling Niki's pants off while his tongue laps up his precome, prodding his urethra for more. 

The blonde's hands shoot down to Sunoo's hair, groaning when he licks up and down his erection. "Hy-hyung!" The older mouth's over Niki's balls and pushes Niki's legs to each side of him, wanting to be as close as he could be. His legs immediately try to close around Sunoo but he forces Niki's thighs open with ease, pulling back to stare up at the younger.

"You're close? Already?" He didn't realize his thighs were shaking from Sunoo's touch. The way Sunoo's breath brushes over his sensitive parts keeps him on edge, panting while his pink cock throbs for attention. "My sensitive _baby~._ You got yourself close when you were grinding on my leg, didn't you? Now you want me to finish you off?" Sunoo licks his lips when Niki bites his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning at Sunoo's words. "Want to fuck my mouth?"

A whimper escapes Niki's throat, gaping at how vulgar Sunoo became. He wasn't used to it, but _fuck_ it was a welcomed change. "Yes, just-" As soon as Sunoo got the green-light, his lips tightly wrap around Niki's tip, making the younger moan and thrust up.

This was so much different than what he felt when he was rubbing on Sunoo. This type of pleasure feels raw, so powerful Niki couldn't contain himself. His hips wildly rut forward and he bellows moan after moan, abdomen coiling and sparking euphoria throughout his whole body. His fingers start to curl in Sunoo's hair and his thighs tremble with need and he knows.

He grips Sunoo's head, one hand at each side, and thrusts as deep as he can, crying out when sharp, unfathomable pleasure explodes through his body. He can feel something spurting from his cock but he felt too high to care what it was. He shallowly rocks his hips, tensing when stimulation strikes his spent body.

After a few moments, Sunoo pulls back and swallows before twisting his tongue around Niki's tip, making the younger whine. He grabs the older's wrist and tugs him up weakly, trying his best to get a hug. Sunoo chuckles and takes pity on the tired boy, laying down on his chest. Niki's arms wrap around him and the two bask each other's embrace, allowing a tensionless silence to fall between them.

"How was it?"

Niki cracks his eyes open to find Sunoo staring up at him, his pretty smile making a reappearance. "What was that?"

Sunoo giggles and combs his fingers through Niki's hair. "You had an orgasm. You're lucky I didn't choke when you came, it would've gone everywhere." Niki chuckles and tilts his head to kiss Sunoo's forehead, smiling when the noirette wrinkles his nose. 

Minutes later, Sunoo breaks the silence again. "So. Um, do you still want to be with me?"

Niki laughs again, ruffling Sunoo's hair at the silly question. "Are you kidding me? I want to date you even _more_ now. That was awesome, best thing I've ever felt." The two share a look, admiring each other in ways they'd been too afraid to before. "I can't wait to debut with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to come out a week ago, but some family matters happened and slowed me down big time.  
> Please understand if it takes me longer to get stories out. I already had a Sunsunki one planned out, for the one's who wanted threesomes and Sunsun


End file.
